


Everyday Fun (Overdrive Version)

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Just two guys (dating each other) having fun. [Mack/Dax, post-series/spoilers, VERY fluffly]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terrierlee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrierlee/gifts).



Title: Everyday Fun (Overdrive Version)  
Fandom: Power Rangers Operation Overdrive  
Characters/Pairing: Dax Lo/Mack Hartford  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings:None  
Notes: Post-series, spoilers apply. Written for terrierlee, and I hope you like it! (I think I managed to fit in everything except Mr. Hartford, sorry!) The title was boldly stolen from the Power Rangers Samurai song.

\--

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was shining, and the sky was blue—it seemed so serene and peaceful, it was almost like the whole world was sparkling, just for the six young souls that had saved the world. So it surprised Mack when Dax—his good friend and kind of/sort of boyfriend—suggest that they go rock climbing that day. In fact, Mack pointed that out.

But Dax’s smile was even more brilliant and sparkly than the summer sun warming the mansion when he replied that no, while the mansion’s grounds were really cool and _fantastic_ for a workout, they lacked one thing: they did not have mountains.

Mack smiled and suggested that his father could buy one. Dax stuck his tongue out at Mack.

Anyways, that was how Mack found himself rock climbing with his kind of/sort of boyfriend on a glorious Saturday afternoon.

He blamed Dax for this.

Because if Dax hadn’t been so _cute_ when he argued for his case, Mack would have probably convinced him to unwind on the lawn. It wasn’t that he disliked physical exertion—far from it. Now that he was human, he was eager to learn what strengths and limits his body possessed—but rock climbing? That wasn’t fun. That was hard work. That was exertion, and not much else.

So it wasn’t a surprised that Dax, a stuntman, loved it. It was, however, a little annoying.

“Race you to the top!” Dax crowed as he sped by Mack (which should not have been possible while rock climbing, but this was Dax, after all, he was an expert in making things that were not possible work—it was one of the reasons Mack liked him so much, honestly).

“Yeah, you do that,” Mack responded, not moving from his current perch. Dax could claim the prize for rocking climbing. Mack was completely, totally, one hundred percent okay with that—

Dax was climbing back down. 

“Dude.” Dax glared at him—as much as someone sunshiny and sweet as Dax could glare, at least. “It’s not a race if only one of us is doing the actual racing.”

“Yeah, but not everyone is into making everything into a big, theatrical event as you, Mr. Hollywood.” Mack’s tone was light, because he was joking. But when Dax’s smile fell, he realized that said joke wasn’t as humorous as he had thought.

“Dax, I’m sorry. I—”

“No, don’t mention it.” Dax turned his attention to the ‘mountaintop,’ the area that just a few minutes ago he had been eager to reach. “One of these days, I will remember that not everyone is into my adrenaline rushes.”

“Dax, it’s not your fault.” It was strange, having a serious discussion about their relation while climbing an indoor ‘mountain,’ and yet here they now were. “I may not be as eager to climb mountains as you, but I still want to do it. Because,” and he smiled at Dax. “It’s important to you, and therefore it is also important to me.”

Dax… stared at Mack for a very long time. Long enough for Mack to wonder if he should apologize for apologizing.

But then Dax was smiling again. “I want to try something new with you, Mack.”

“What’s that?”

“I,” and Dax’s smile only grew as he continued to speak. “am going to kiss you in mid-climb, if that’s cool with you.”

“Kisses from you are always cool, Dax.”

It wasn’t the most passionate kiss in the world, because despite Dax’s ambition, there were only so much they could do right now—not to mention it took Dax a few minutes to arrange himself so he could meet Mack’s lips. But it was still wonderful.

And very short, as Dax broke away, grinning wildly. “The race is back on, by the way.” He dashed upward. Mack stared at him for a moment, then laughed and chased after him.

Dax won, of course. But it was much closer (and much more fun) when Mack put in an effort.

\--

“Rose, you’re smart, right?”

“I spent my morning building robots, so yes, I think I qualify for that particular adjective.” Rose took off her jacket and plopped in her seat. “What’s up, Dax?”

“Well, Mack touched my heart yesterday, and I want to return the favor—”

“Ah. Say no more.” Rose turned on her tablet. “Mack, despite his unorthodox origins, is a simple man at heat. Just take him to a museum and then dinner. Maybe some cave exploring.”

“Thanks!” Dax grinned at her, and bounced off.

Rose read the third email from an ivy league school begging her to speak, and considered if she had the time/was interested. She, along with everyone else at the mansion, were very glad that Mack and Dax had finally realized their feelings for each other. They had fought hard, and deserved happiness.

And besides, they also deserved a little fun every now and then.


End file.
